universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Huojin Pandaren
This is the profile for the Huojin Pandaren ''from ''Warcraft series. Summery The Huojin Pandaren, often shortened simply to the Huojin, are a group of Horde pandaren led by Master Ji Firepaw that adhere to the pragmatic Huojin philosophy, one of the two main schools of thought among the residents of the Wandering Isle. The Huojin firmly believe injustice must be met with a swift and decisive response, though this response should be flexible and calculated for the situation at hand; to the Huojin, the end will always ultimately justify the means. When the Wandering Isle pandaren reestablished contact with the outside world, the Huojin would be drawn to the scrappy practicality of the Horde, and would commit to aiding their new allies in many of the conflicts to come. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Ji Firepaw Military Officers *Disciple Jusi *Mimao *Dondao *Laofung *Chi-Ro the Skytamer *Shield Captain Liang *Brewmaster Lin *Master Zurong Military Units Infantry * Sentries * Guards Special * Monks Fast Units *Dragon Turtle riders Heavy/Vehicles * |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Staff Melee weapons * Halberds Ranged weapons * Other * Territories Wandering Isle * Age founded/conquered: '''Unknown (the Huojin Pandaren of the Wandering Isle of Shen-zin Su have lived there for quite some time along with the Tushui Pandaren) * '''Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Pandaren, Hozen, Virmen, Pandaren spirit, Saurok * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 12: Dark: Because the Pandarens were isolated from the rest of the world during the events of the Great Sundering, they did not progress as much as the other races on Azeroth. Power Source Nature: Chi Manipulation (The Pandarens as monks are capable of harnessing the energies known as chi to use for their abilities to help power their bodies as weapons against their opponents) Conquest Stats Tier 9: Country: The territory of the Pandaren range variously with the Pandaren once ruled over most parts of the continent of Pandaria for some time which later fell into disarray with the campaigns of the sha, mantid, and the newly revived Thunder King, including the struggles with their division among loyalty of the Alliance and the Horde. Power Stats DC: Unknown: the strength of Ji Firepaw, should be around the same strength as the other leaders of the Alliance and Horde. Unknown: The strength of the Pandaren leaders that harness their Chi. Street-Athlete: The Strength of trained Pandaren warriors which should be a match for a Orc warrior. Durability: Unknown: The strength of Pandaren leaders with chi skills that allows them to survive attacks from leader level characters. Street: The durability of Pandaren warriors with armor and chi can survive attacks from orc warriors. Speed: Superhuman: '''Pandaren leaders with mounts should be capable of being a match for that of leader class heroes of the Alliance and Horde. '''Superhuman: The speed of Dragon Turtles which should be around the same speed as a Horse. Athletic Human: The movement of regular Pandaren warriors. Skills Stats Much like Shamans, the Pandaren Monks have managed to learn inner piece and harmony with nature and life around them, this allowed them to harness Chi to great degrees and call on the spirits and life of nature for allies. During their time as slaves to the Mogu, they even managed to professionalize their talents with unarmed combat and even using simpple farming tools and bamboo sticks. Strengths/Pros Because of their influence, they have managed to bring their skills to the aid of the Alliance or Horde, they even managed to bring a temporary peace between the two after taking down the tyrant Garrosh Hellscream. Weaknesses/Flaws As the Huojin Pandaren possess their own different philosophical teachings from their rival group Tushui Pandaren which leads them into conflict or bad relationship with each other. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Category:Warcraft Category:Tier 9 Conquest Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Gaming Category:Protagonist Category:Profile Category:Army Category:Work In Progress Category:Nature